The City of Love
by Laviva7
Summary: Ma version de la première nuit en couple d'Alec et Magnus, dans la ville la plus romantique du monde. TRADUCTION


"Bienvenue dans la Ville de l'Amour!" S'exclama dramatiquement Magnus, prenant la main d'Alec tandis qu'ils flânaient sur le trottoir. C'était le premier arrêt de leurs vacances, et Magnus était impatient de montrer à Alec la beauté de cette ville.

"Où va-t'on en premier?" Dit Alec avec un sourire, s'amusant secrètement des mimiques théâtrales de Magnus. C'était tellement typique de la part de Magnus de faire ce genre de choses. C'était inhabituel pour Alec de se sentir si àl'aise en tenant la main d'un autre homme en public. Peut-être que c'était parce que dans une ville aussi ouverte d'esprit que Paris, personne ne faisait attention à un couple homosexuel qui se montrait de l'affection.

"Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'endroits que je veux te montrer, Alexander. Mais nous devrions peut-être nous installer dans l'hôtel d'abord?" Dit Magnus, "Nous venons juste de sortir d'une guerre, après tout."

"Okay," Dit Alec, regardant ces yeux de chat verts qu'il aimait tant. Alec aimait tout chez le sorcier, non pas qu'il sache grand chose étant donné que Magnus refusait de s'ouvrir à lui concernant son passé. Mais c'était une discussion pour un autre jour.

Satisfait, Magnus accéléra un peu son allure, prêt à finallement se relaxer et passer du temps seul avec son cher chasseur d'ombre. Oh que c'était bon d'avoir finalement Alexander pour lui seul! Pas de rencontres secrètes ou de situations dangeureuses, juste du temps pour se relaxer et profiter de la companie de l'autre.

Tandis qu'ils promenaient dans les grands couloirs vitrés de l'hôtel, Alec ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. L'hôtel était magnifique! Alec regarda autour de lui et posa finalement son regard sur un Magnus amusé.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" Questionna Magnus.

"C'est tellement beau! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, Magnus. Ça doit être cher." Songea Alec en se sentant soudainement coupable. Comme si Magnus n'en avait pas déjà assez fait pour lui!

"Oh, c'est absurde, chéri! Rien n'est trop cher pour toi, mon cœur." Dit Magnus, faisant rougir Alec. Magnus sourit, et alla ensuite les enregistrer auprès des réceptionnistes.

Une fois qu'ils furent enregistrés, Magnus guida Alec jusqu'à l'ascenseur et ils montèrent à l'intérieur, poussant le bouton menant à l'étage 5. Tandis que les portes se fermaient, Magnus regarda suggestivement Alec et se déplaca jusqu'à lui. Alec se précipita sur Magnus dès que l'ascenseur commença à s'élever. Leurs lèvres attachées, Alec bougeait ses mains autour du cou de Magnus puis prit son visage en coupe. Magnus l'embrassa allégrement, gémissant dans le baiser et empoignant Alec par la taille. Quand ils se séparèrent, la porte était déjà ouverte et ils étaient haletants.

Magnus sortit joyeusement de l'ascenseur, Alec le suivant de près. Alec était émerveillé par les murs et les portes, ne pouvant croire à quel point Magnus le gâtait. Il savait que le sorcier l'aimait, mais c'était trop!

Magnus l'aimait. Cela semblait traverser l'esprit d'Alec assez souvent depuis que Magnus lui avait dit en plein milieu d'un combat. Alec ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un d'aussi important, extravagant, gentil et aimant était intéressé par une personne aussi quelconque et ennuyante que lui. Magnus avait aidé Alec et ses amis de nombreuses fois, tout ça gratuitement. Et il ne demandait jamais rien en retour, à part bien sûr un peu du temps d'Alec, qui le donnait volontiers à Magnus.

Alec savait qu'il aimait aussi Magnus. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer? Mais, il ne lui avait pas encore dit, montrer ses émotions était dur à faire pour le chasseur d'ombre. Lorsqu'il se décidait à le dire, il devenait nerveux et ne pouvait pas à former les mots.

Magnus ouvrit la porte, et Alec fut de nouveau bien accueilli, par une vue magnifique en laquelle il ne pouvait croire. Chaque pièce était irréelle, comme rien de ce qu'Alec avait déjà expérimenté auparavant.

"Nous y voilà!" S'exclama Magnus, invoquant leurs bagages restées à New York et regardant amoureusement son Alexander.

"C'est... Wow." Dit Alec, regardant autour de lui avec ses grands yeux bleus. Magnus ricana et prit la main d'Alec pour l'embrasser.

Alec, rougissant, agrippa Magnus par les hanches et l'embrassa passionément. Magnus pouvait sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser, mais mit rapidement cela sur le compte de son imagination et répondit au baiser, n'attendant rien de plus que cela. Il ne pousserait jamais Alec à faire quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr. Il avait décidé il y a un moment que, si un jour ils couchaient ensemble, ce serait Alec qui initierait le mouvement.

Mais le baiser n'en finissait pas, et avant que Magnus ne s'en rende compte, il était poussé sur un lit, suivi par son chasseur d'ombre qui s'allongea sur lui. La respiration de Magnus s'accéléra et il rompit le baiser, regardant Alec dans les yeux.

"Dieu, je t'aime tellement." Laissa échapper Alec une fois le baiser rompu, choquant Magnus et se choquant lui-même. Alec ne voyait rien d'autre que l'amour dans les yeux de Magnus, alors il ajouta, " Tu es la personne la plus bienveillante et généreuse que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer, et je suis très heureux d'être ici avec toi, et pas seulement parce c'est amusant de rendre Jace jaloux."

Magnus sentit un pincement dû à l'émotion dans le centre de sa poitrine, un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait que pour ce magnifique chasseur d'ombre au-dessus de lui. Magnus sourit et dit, "Je t'aime aussi, Alexander, mais je pense que le titre de la personne la plus bienveillante et généreuse te revient."

A cette déclaration, Alec rougit et embrassa Magnus sur le front. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, avant que Magnus n'ajoute, "C'est la nuit maintenant, mon amour, est-ce que tu préfères rester à l'hôtel pour le reste de la nuit?"

Magnus vit les yeux d'Alec briller de luxure et de désir avant qu'il n'hoche rapidement la tête, reprenant les lèvres de Magnus entre les siennes. Ils se battaient pour avoir le contrôle. Magnus gagna finalement et poussa sa langue dans la bouche d'Alec. Alec gémit dans la bouche de Magnus, et avec une confiance nouvellement acquise, déchira la chemise de Magnus.

Magnus laissa Alec faire, mais empêcha Alec de le ré-embrasser, pour poser la question, "Qu'essayes-tu de faire, mon cœur?"

Alec attendit un court instant avant de répondre avant de dire, "Je...te veux. J'aimerais, euh-tu sais-"

"Alexander, on ne devrait pas faire quelque chose que tu ne peux même pas nommer."

"Non! Je veux dire, non. Je veux que nous...fassions l'amour?" Dit Alec, pas entièrement sûr que ces mots sont les bons.

"Aussi longtemps que tu en es sûr, chéri. Si à un moment tu veux arrêter, dis le moi et nous arrêterons. Ça pourrait cependant être un peu difficile." Dit Magnus avec un sourire avant de retirer la chemise d'Alec et d'admirer le magnifique physique de son petit-ami.

"Je suis sûr, Magnus." Chuchota Alec, appuyant son front contre Magnus. Magnus reconnecta leurs lèvres, mettant une main dans les cheveux d'Alec, l'autre allant caresser la poitrine d'Alec. (1)

Alec passait sa main sur le torse imberbe de l'autre, s'émerveillant de sa perfection, lorsqu'il réalisa que quelque chose manquait. Ça lui prit un moment avant de réaliser que Magnus n'avait pas de nombril. Alec réalisa rapidement que c'était un autre signe du warlock, en plus des yeux de chat. Alec sentit Magnus se raidir légerement à son arrêt prolongé sur cette zone. Alec brisa leur baiser, et demanda, "Tu n'as pas de nombril?"

"Je n'ai pas cette chance." Dit Magnus, et Alec put sentir que l'assurance de Magnus concernant cette anomalie était fausse.

"C'est bon." Alec sourit et reconnecta leurs lèvres une fois de plus. Comme leur excitation sexuelle augmentait, le baiser se fit plus urgent cette fois. Alec initia le premier mouvement et déboutona le pantalon de Magnus, l'abaissant et laissant Magnus retirer le reste. Le cœur d'Alec battait la chamade, mais les battements du cœur de Magnus semblaient faire écho aux siens. Magnus déboutona ensuite le jeans d'Alec, l'abaissant complètement avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Alec dans les siennes. Magnus retourna ensuite la situation, se plaçant sur Alec. Magnus frotta involontairement leurs érections ensemble, les faisant gémir dans la bouche de l'autre. Magnus retira rapidement le sous-vêtement d'Alec et ensuite le sien. Ils étaient entièrement nus.

Alec n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A cause de la grande fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce, et de la pleine lune éclatante, la lumière rendait le corps de Magnus encore plus beau. Sa peau caramel contrastait magnifiquement bien avec le bleu des draps du lit. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, son maquillage avait un peu coulé, mais Alec pensait que ça le rendait juste encore plus sexy. Alec regarda ensuite en bas, vers quelque chose qu'il avait seulement vue en rêve. Le membre de Magnus était encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'imaginait. La taille et la forme parfaites, qui firent tressauter le propre membre d'Alec.

Magnus était également fasciné par Alec. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et sa peau pâle semblaient même plus beaux dans le clair de lune. Ses lèvres étaient magnifiquement gonflées, et ses runes sur sa peau pâle firent presque craquer Magnus. (2) Magnus avait du mal à croire que cet homme superbe était sien. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

"Tu es tellement beau." Déclarèrent Alec et Magnus en même temps, se regardant ensuite avec surprise. Ils rirent, pour ensuite se replonger dans le baiser, touchant le plus de peau qu'ils le pouvaient, complètement perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Initiant le mouvement, Magnus souleva lentement les jambes d'Alec. Magnus lança un regard interrogateur à Alec, et lorsqu'Alec hocha la tête, Magnus invoqua du lubrifiant et en étala sur ses doigts. Les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Alec, il poussa lentement un premier doigt dans l'antre d'Alec.

Au début, Alec n'aima pas la sensation. Mais Alec avait confiance en Magnus, et il devait aussi admettre qu'il avait lu de son propre chef des choses à propos de ça. Il savait que ce sentiment incomfortable finirait par partir.

Magnus ajouta ensuite un deuxième et un troisième doigt, cherchant toujours l'approbation d'Alec, et la sensation commença finalement à devenir plaisante. Mais ce ne fut pas avant que Magnus n'eut touché un certain point qu'Alec ressentit un réel plaisir. Il gémit involontairement, poussant ses hanches contre les doigts de Magnus. Les pupilles de chat de Magnus se dilatèrent, et soudainement les doigts de Magnus disparurent. Alec regarda sensuellement Magnus étaler le lubrifiant sur sa hampe, et ensuite se positionner devant son entrée.

Magnus jeta un regard interrogateur à Alec, mais attendit à peine la réponse, et poussa le bout de sa hampe à l'intérieur, soupirant bruyamment lorsqu'il entra.

Alec voulait cacher sa douleur à Magnus, mais celui-ci la devina. Magnus déposa des baisers sur le cou et les joues d'Alec, chuchotant des mots doux à Alec tout en se poussant lentement entièrement à l'intérieur.

Alec n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. La douleur était aussi accompagnée d'un plaisir intense, rendant son membre endolori encore plus dur. Magnus saisit la queue, après avoir mis de la salive sur sa main, et le masturba lentement, en insistant sur le bout. Cela semblait faire oublier la douleur à Alec.

"Tu peux bouger." L'informa Alec à bout de souffle, et Magnus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour commencer à faire de lents va-et-vient. Alec et Magnus gémirent tous deux, regardant le visage de l'autre avec amour. Magnus augmenta quelque peu son rythme, et Alec ne put croire au plaisir qui lui était donné.

Après quelques courtes minutes de béatitude, Alec commença à ressentir une accumulation dans son estomac, il regarda Magnus, et gémit lorsque celui-ci frappa sa... Prostate? Alec n'en était pas exactement sûr mais quoi que ce soit, ça lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Magnus respirait laborieusement et dit dans un grognement "Je vais-oh Dieu- jouir."

"Moi aussi." Dit rapidement Alec. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint sur leurs ventres, gémissant bruyamment.

La sensation d'Alec serré autour de sa hampe, et la vue d'Alec se laissant aller, envoyèrent facilement Magnus au septième ciel quelques secondes après Alec. Le plaisir le frappa comme une vague tandis qu'il se libérait en Alec.

Les deux hommes respirèrent difficilement, tandis que Magnus se retirait d'Alec et s'effondrait sur sa poitrine.

"Wow" Dit Alec à bout de souffle. Il se réprimanda lui-même pour ce mot, qui lui semblait enfantin.

"Wow c'est bien, Alec. Tu es un amant incroyable." Sourit Magnus en offrant un clin d'œil à son petit-ami.

Alec rougit comme une tomate, et sentit une vague de sommeil le prendre. Il semblait qu'il en était de même pour Magnus, puisque celui-ci dit "Bonne nuit mon cher Alexander."

Ils plongèrent tous deux dans un sommeil sans rêves.

(1) NdT: alors là, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. Le verbe ici employé dans la VO était "worship", qui veut dire vénérer, aduler, adorer. J'ai traduit un peu au feeling, je m'excuse si j'ai commis une faute.

(2) NdT: petit moment dubitatif de la traductrice. Le verbe que j'ai remplacer par "craquer", ce n'était pas un verbe en fait. C'était un mot qui signifiait "drôle". Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'auteur voulait dire, donc, encore une fois, j'ai traduit instinctivement. Les excuses du petit (1) sont toujours de mise.

Alors, les remerciements:

Je remercie **CrystalCave** de m'avoir permise de traduire cette histoire.

Le lien vers son profil: u/8694235/CrystalCave

Le lien vers la version anglaise et originale de la fic': s/12330470/1/The-City-of-Love

Et bien sûr, merci à vous d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les traduirai pour qu'elles parviennnent à l'auteur de ce OS.

Dernière petite chose: si vous avez des idées d'OS _**COURTS**_ (comme celui-ci) que je pourrais traduire, communiquez moi les noms s'il-vous plaît.

Bisous,

Lavi'


End file.
